LEGO Disney (Video Game)
LEGO Disney is a custom Video Game concept by MrFlameYT (Note) There is NO LEGO Disney Video Game currently rumored or planned for development, this is just by a guy who really wants to see this become a reality. Plot You as the player, get to create your own character (kind of like DC Super Villains). Your character is a guest at Disneyland when a couple of Disney Villains attack (Maleficent, Pete, more to be added). Your goal is to unite Disney heroes from a bunch of the Disney movie properties. To do that, Merlin unlocks a special book in which your character can travel to different Disney Worlds. Worlds *Disneyland (Hub World) *Mickey's Kingdom (Classic Disney Characters) *Arendelle (Frozen) *Agrabah (Aladdin) *Duckburg (Duck Tales) *Incredibles World *Toy Story World *Accent Greece (Hercules) Characters Levels * The Most Magical Place on Earth Location: Disneyland Plot: The villains are attacking Disneyland and you must find Merlin so you can get some help! * For the First Time in Forever (Frozen Part 1) Location: Arendelle Plot: Your first stop is Arendelle, the home of Anna and Elsa. You play through the events of the movie and then Anna and Elsa come join you in Disneyland. * Let it Go! (Frozen Part 2) Location: Arendelle Plot: Your first stop is Arendelle, the home of Anna and Elsa. You play through the events of the movie and then Anna and Elsa come join you in Disneyland. * The Diamond in the Rough (Aladdin Part 1) Location: Agrabah Plot: The second stop is Agrabah. Here you find Aladdin and help him go through the events of the movie then Aladdin and Jasmine join you in Disneyland. * Prince Ali (Aladdin Part 2) Location: Agrabah Plot: The second stop is Agrabah. Here you find Aladdin and help him go through the events of the movie then Aladdin and Jasmine join you in Disneyland. * Duck Tales! (Duck Tales Part 1) Location: Duckburg Plot: The third stop is Duckburg. Here you find scrooge and his three nephews and help him go through an all new adventure then they join you in Disneyland. * Woohooohhh! (Duck Tales Part 2) Location: Duckburg Plot: The third stop is Duckburg. Here you find scrooge and his three nephews and help him go through an all new adventure then they join you in Disneyland. Hostile Take Overs Later on in the game, maleficent gets her hands on the book that you were using to travel to the different Disney World a. Using the book she summons some of the villains that you have fought along your journey. *Zurg takes over Tomorrowland *Jafar takes over adventureland DLC * Frozen 2 (Level Pack) * Onward (Level Pack) * Kingdom Hearts (Character Pack) * Pixar Add on Pack (Character Pack) * Disney TV (Character Pack) * Disney Parks Pack (Character Pack) DLC Characters Builds There are three types of builds in this game *Disney Builds *Pixar Builds *Villain Builds Only a certain types of characters can interact with each of the builds. How to Unlock Characters * Disney Character Missions in Hub Worlds * Character Builds * Minifigure Packets Minikits The minikits from each of the levels re-create the famous Disneyland attractions. Credits Credit to @LegoChefAlex on Instagram for some of the Ideas Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:LEGO